The Shadow of the Blade
by ExandLuna
Summary: A great assassin get the job to shadow a certain fire demon... Updated! Chapter 4 Lemon!
1. Blade the Assassin

Chapter 1: Blade the Assassin

Gaara's-Kit: This is my first fic so be nice.

Hiei: Gaara's-Kit doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kit: But I wish I owned you Hiei! glomps Hiei

"Are you even listening to me!?" Koenma yelled at the assassin standing in a shadowy corner of his office. It wasn't dark enough for her to hide, so the Jr. Lord of the Dead could easily see her staring at the ceiling, apparently ignoring him.

"I hear you." The female assassin said in a bored tone, still staring at the ceiling.

"Grrr," a vain appeared in Koenma's temple as he continued, "As I was saying, I want you to keep a careful watch on Hiei. His power has been fluxuating a lot recently, and I'm worried that he might hurt someone or himself if it gets out of control. Don't let him know your tailing him that would just anger him further. You're the best assassin suited for this job out of all three worlds. Keep an eye on him until I say otherwise."

"Fine, as long as I get paid." The female assassin mumbled as she pushed herself off of the wall. She was a Ryu, and a beautiful one at that. Her midnight black scales glistening shades of deep blue in the light of Koenma's office. She always wore a black leather trench coat that had slits in the back for her large and powerful wings, which she kept folded to her back most of the time. The trench coat was always buttoned-up so that only her head, three whitish-silver horns (Two long, thin ones that curved slightly inwards on the sides and a small one on her forehead), waist length, navy blue hair, vicious silver eyes, elfish ears, the tip of her long muscular tail, and steel war talons with a retractable blade on the underside of each one. Those deadly weapons are what gave her the codename Shadow Blade.

"You may leave." Koenma dismissed her. Blade disappeared in a column of black flame.

'I hope this works' Koenma thought to himself a little worriedly as he returned to his paperwork.

**INTHENINGENKAI **

Shadow Blade had found Hiei easily enough by breaking through his energy barrier and tracking his ki to a clearing near a type of dojo/temple. (Kit: Guess which one.) Hiei was training with three other males, while a short, older female with faded pink hair barked orders and watched. Blade carefully masked her ki before sitting on a high but sturdy tree branch on the north side of the clearing. She leaned against the trunk and through a small hole in the foliage, watched them spar.

She decided that she should memorize their appearances and moves in case she came into conflict with them. The first she memorized was Hiei. (Kit: Of course! gets hit over the head by Blade Owie!) She took in his appearance. Slight of stature, shorter than herself, but well muscled. His hair reminded her of her scales, the way it had deep blue tips, and she found the white starburst fascinating. The white bandanna around his forehead drew her attention.

'Wonder what's under there...' She thought to herself. Down in the training area Hiei stopped sparing with Yuske and looked around with his almond shaped ruby colored eyes as if he had heard something. After a second of looking around he returned to sparring.

She noted that he wore all black and that he used a katana as his weapon and that his speed came close to hers. Then she moved on to the raven-haired human teen he was sparring with.

His hair was slicked back and had a greenish tinge to it. His eyes resembled a chocolate color. He was currently wearing a white training top and green training pants. His speed was above average for a human, but that was expected from one of Koenma's Reikai Tantei. He appeared to have no weapons other than his fists and feet. She saw great potential in this ones spirit energy. He was about as tall as her, maybe a couple inches shorter. The old woman kept calling him "baka."

Then Blade's eyes fell on the taller human. He was taller than her and had carrot colored hair.

'Ugh.' Blade thought, 'I hate carrots.'

His face was even uglier than the old woman's! His beady eyes made it even worse! He was wearing some sort of blue outfit and wielding a sword made of a yellowish-orange ki. He was very clumsy, even for a human. His movements were jerky and not fluent at all. His voice was harsh to the ears when he gave horse battle cries as he charged at his sparing partner, constantly missing him.(Kit: Sorry Kuwabara fans! crickets chirp Kuwa fans? Hm. Nobody's here...)

Next she turned her attention to the most graceful of the four. He had gorgeous long red hair that looked as soft as fox fur. (Kit: How observant of you Blade. gets hit again OW! OK! I won't do it again!) He wore a white Chinese style outfit. He seemed to be equal to Hiei in agility and used a long, green, thorny whip as his weapon. There was something about him that was definitely not human. Was it his shining emerald eyes? No, there was something more to this boy...

Thunder roared suddenly nearby snapping Blade out of her trance.

"Ok everyone! We'll wait out the storm at my place and continue training once it clears up." The older woman shouted in a voice worn with age, yet still retaining a sharp edge. All of the boys stopped sparing and headed towards the dojo along with the old woman.

"I think I'll need more information on the Reikai Tantei if I am to continue my mission, and since they'll be waiting out the rain in that temple, I'll go see what Silver's got on them. Koenma will not notice if I take a quick stroll in Gandara." With that the lovely Ryu opened a portal to the Makai and jumped through to go and see an old friend of hers.

**TOBECONTINUED **

Kit: So how did you like my first chapter?

Blade: It sucked.

Kit: Waaaaahhhh! T.T You're so mean Blade. Oh! sly grin I just got an idea!

Blade: Sweat drop Uh oh. I'm in for it now!

Kit: Muwahahahaha! coughhackcough

Blade: mega sweat drop Just R&R please!

Kit: starts typing second chapter This is gonna be good! Hehehehehehehe!

Kuwabara: screams AM I THAT UGLY?!

Blade: Yup.

Kuwabara: Goes in a corner and cries

Kit: I want at least 3 reviews, and then I'll post the next chapter.


	2. I can see!

Chapter 2: "I can see!"

Gaara's-Kit: You might find someone who is OOC in this chappie.

Hiei: Don't say chappie! I HATE that word!

Kit: Chappie, chappie, chappie!

Hiei: ONNA! chases Kit with his katana

Kit: running for her life Blade! Help!

Blade:sitting on Kit's bed with the Reikai Tantei eating popcorn and watching Hiei and Kit Nope.

Kurama: Kit does not own YYH, thank Inari.

Blade had been wandering the streets of Gandara for about an hour still clad in her black leather trench coat. She noticed that someone had been following her for a block. She was not nervous, just annoyed.

Then, Blade got an idea! (Kit: Dundundun!) She kept ignoring the stalker until she found the alleyway she was looking for. She turned the corner, pressed against the wall and hid in the shadows. Her stalker turned the corner a few seconds later and turned his head left and right looking for Blade.

'Wait a-' Blade thought as she got a good look at her stalker. 'Why are his eyes closed?'

Blade pierced his energy barrier and measured his strength. After classifying him as a high A class demon she sprung from her hiding place in the shadows.

She pinned her stalker to the opposite wall of the alleyway. She locked his arms in place at his sides with her talons by grabbing his upper arms, and she wrapped her tail around his ankles so he could not kick or struggle. In the dim light of the alleyway she saw that her stalker was taller than her, (Blade is 5' 10"), had fairly broad shoulders, nine horns (four on each side of his head and one on the back), six ears, long ebony hair, a light tan, and a beige travel cloak. (Kit: Guess who!)

"Now tell me," The dark assassin growled at the rather handsome Yokai, "Why are you shadowing me?"

The tall Yokai chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"That I was 'shadowing' the famous Shadow Blade." The tall Yokai's voice was deep and soothing to Blade's ears.

"You really need to work on your pun perspective." Blade smirked. (Kit: Oooh! Hiei-like smirk!) "So, answer my question Mr. Tall-Dark-and-"

"Yomi." The tan Yokai cut the femme-Ryu off.

"Yomi, eh?" The dark haired Ryu's voice turned sultry, her vixen-like side emerging. "What's the ruler of Gandara and one-third of the Makai doing stalking the best assassin in the realms? Hmmmm?" She narrowed her eyes in sexy way.

"You and I have a common friend, or in your case, charge."

"And just who would that be?" Blade purred, making Yomi shiver, and hiding her own curiosity.

"Let me down and we can discuss this at Dragon's Head." Yomi demanded politely. (Kit: Woo! Oxymoron!)

"How do you know of Dragon's Head?" Blade asked, trying to hide her surprise. 'The only way he can know of Dragon's Head is if someone of the Clan told him!'

"A certain Panther demon told me that you were working for Koenma and that you might come here looking for information."

"Damn you Silver!" Blade spat under her breath.

"What was that?" Yomi asked honestly, because he didn't quite here her.

"I said: Fine." She uncoiled her tail from Yomi's ankles and set him down before releasing his arms. Then her natural Ryu curiosity got the best of her. "Why do you keep you eyes closed?"

"My eyes are scarred," Yomi said simply, "I'm blind."

"Then how did you know who I am?"

"I've honed my senses so they let me 'see' in my own way. It's more like identifying ki signatures and sounds than actually seeing anything." (Kit: Not sure if that's true but hey, it's my fic!)

"Why don't you just get your eyes healed?" The lady assassin suggested.

"The swords that slashed my eyes were laced with a poison that cannot be reversed. I've tried but I can't find a cure." The ruler of Gandara said in a sad, soft voice.

It was Blade's turn to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Yomi asked, a bit annoyed.

"You've never tried Ryu healing have you?" Blade said in a curious voice as she removed her right war talon, revealing a slender hand with a dark red 'X' shaped scar on the palm.

"Wha-what are you do-?!"

"Hush." Blade whispered soothingly putting a slim finger to Yomi's soft lips to silence his protests. "I'm going to heal you."

Blade removed her right index finger from Yomi's lips and placed it on his right eyelid and placed her middle finger on his left eyelid in a 'V' sign.

"Draconis, Ryuuji, hear my plea, let this handsome Yokai see." She murmured so quietly that even Yomi with his six ears could hardly hear her.

A moment passed before Bladed removed her fingers from Yomi's eyelids.

"I still can't see." Yomi informed Blade dryly.

Blade laughed softly as she put her hand back in her war talon so Yomi would not see her scarred hand, "Open your eyes, baka."

Yomi blinked once, twice, three times and looked down at the beautiful young femme-Ryu that had granted him his greatest wish.

"I can see!" He whispered amazed, then he looked Blade up and down, "And I like what I see." He cooed in a seductive voice.

"Hentai." Blade growled.

Yomi stepped in front of her, and smiling asked, "Did you really mean it when you said I was handsome?"

Blade just smiled mischievously and began walking down the alley.

'Mmmm.' Yomi thought. Extremely perverted images began forming in his mind, all of which involved him and the sensual young assassin.

Blade turned around and wagged her finger at Yomi. "Now, now. I'm not that submissive." She informed.

'Can she read my mind?' Yomi asked himself.

'Yes.' The dark-haired Ryu's voice echoed in his mind. 'Now let's get to Dragon's Head.' She turned and resumed her even pace down the alley. Yomi, with a stunned look, followed.

** TOBECONTINUED **

Kit: somehow escaped from Hiei Yay! Second chapter! Go me!

Kurama: Pats Kit on the shoulder It was long, but you did great!

Kit: turns around and glomps Kurama OH! Thank you Kurama! You're much sweeter than Hiei. Sticks tongue out at Hiei

Hiei: Evil authoress! Onna!

Kit: In the next chapter you will meet more of my OCs .

Yuske: Was that who Blade was referring to when she said Silver?

Kit: Yup! There will also probably be slight Yaoi in the next chapter.

Yomi: glomps Blade R&R!

Blade: Judo throws Yomi Don't touch me!

Yomi: Ow. XX

Kit: Uh, FYI, you two just might get _closer_ in the next chappie, if you know what I mean…

Hiei: You said CHAPPIE AGAIN! resumes chasing Kit

Blade: WHAT?! ME AND THAT PERVERT?! points to Yomi who is unconscious on the floor in front of her NEVER! helps Hiei chase Kit

Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara: Uber sweatdrop --;

Kurama: WHY does she provoke them like that?

Yuske: nudges unconscious Yomi with his foot Don't know.

Kuwabara: When are we gonna show up again Urameshi?

Yuske: I think Kit said around the fourth or fifth chapter.

Kuwabara: We gotta wait THAT long?! goes off and cries, again

Kurama: Kit wants 3 more review on this chapter. Then she'll post chapter 3.


	3. The Dragon's Head

Chapter 3: The Dragon's Head

Blaze: Yay! Chapter 3! Finally!

Yomi: sultry voice Now Blade and I can get to know each other better. shifts closer to Blade

Blade: Don't even think about it. Damn hentai.

Yomi: Awwww. pout C'mon, you know you like me.

Blade: punches Yomi in the face

Yomi: Owie. faints again XX

Kurama: That had to hurt.

Blaze: puppy eyes When are you going to let Yoko Kurama out?

Kurama: looks like he's thinking When you finish with this chapter.

Blaze: waterfall eyes Aw man. perks back up Well then, on with the fic!

Hiei: The baka onna does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own The Dragon's Head Clan and her OCs.

Blaze: On with the fic already!!

Yomi followed behind Blade. Ever since he found out that he could send mental images to Blade he was constantly sending her images that were above and beyond an NC-17 rating. Each time he sent her one, she would think back very, very, VERY painful and gruesome pictures of her cutting off…parts of him and/or killing him. (Blaze: Heh, a hentai Yokai and a violent Ryu. What a couple.gets hit by the reader and Blade Owie. XX)

'I TOLD you I'm not _that_ submissive!' Blade screamed at Yomi mentally.

'What do you mean by '_that' _submissive?' Yomi teased.

"Password?" A sharp, low voice startled Yomi out of his thought conversation with Blade. They had arrived at the end of the ally and were standing in front of a black door with a dark crimson dragon's head painted on it. Above the painting a small slit had appeared and through it a pair of venomous green eyes peered at them suspiciously.

"I _said_ 'Password.'" The eyes persisted.

"Silly Baba." Blade said blandly. Yomi gaped at the femme-Ryu.

'What is she _doing?!_' Yomi thought incredulously.

Then the eyes _smiled!_ They said, "Come in Mistress Blade and honored guest." The wood slat slid shut and there were a few clicks then the door opened into a rather rowdy bar. Blade stepped inside and Yomi followed. The door closed softly behind them. Yomi turned to stare at the doorman. He was gorgeous! He was fairly tall, about Blade's height, and had golden-tan skin and silky golden blonde hair. He was wearing a tight black leather top and equally tight black leather pants. His feet were encased in heavy-looking black boots.

"Yomi, this is Golden Venom. Gold, this is Yomi." Blade introduced them. It took all of Yomi's will not to pounce on the golden boy right then and there.

When Yomi finally turned back to Blade she was unbuckling the several heavy black buckles that held her trench coat closed.

'She's stripping in this bar?!' Yomi thought to himself, amazed at the thought.

Blade finished unbuckling her coat and flung it to Golden, who caught it with a practiced ease and hung it on a coat rack beside the door. Blade now stood in the sexiest outfit ever made. It was a one-piece tight black outfit made of a rubbery-looking material. An oblong hole was cut out on the front showing a good amount of cleavage and her perfectly flat stomach. Another was cut out on the back stretching from an inch under her shoulders, between her muscular wings to the small of her back. There was also a tail hole and slits for her wings.

Blade turned to Yomi, "I'm going to find my contact. You comin'?" She jutted her armored thumb over her shoulder to the crowded bar. Yomi nodded and Blade turned around and melded into the crowd. Yomi quickly followed, but soon got lost in the crowd. After bumping into several other Yokai he heard his name.

"Yomi! Over here!" It was Blade's voice. Yomi traced her voice to the bar. Blade was sitting on a barstool and waving to him. There was an empty seat between her and another waving young female Yokai. Yomi, still clad in his tan travel cloak walked up to the Ryu and her friend. The other Yokai was a panther demon. She had striking silver hair, black cat ears and a long black cat tail. She was wearing a red leather mini skirt (Blaze: Lots of leather in this story.) and a red halter top. Yomi sat down between them with his back to Blade. The Panther demon batted her lovely amber eyes.

"So who's this Blade?" The panther girl asked as she reached for Yomi's soft black locks, but before she could, Blade put her arms around Yomi's neck in a possessive hug and rested her chin on her right arm as she spoke.

"This is Yomi-kun."

Yomi was stunned. Not only was the demoness of his dreams _hugging _him, but she had called him Yomi-_kun_! Not "hentai" or even just "Yomi." No, she had added that affectionate little suffix.

"Yomi-kun, this is my most reliable informant and best friend Silver Shuriken."

For some reason Silver looked crestfallen.

"Darn." She mumbled, "He's taken."

"What was that?" Blade asked narrowing her eyes and hugging Yomi's neck a little tighter.

"I said," She reached for her bag on the bar counter, "I've got the info you wanted." Out of her tan colored bag she pulled small holographic projector and held it out to Blade.

"How did you know what I needed?" Blade asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways…" Silver laughed mysteriously.

Still keeping one arm loosely around Yomi's neck, Blade cautiously reached for the projector. Holding it out between Yomi and Silver she used her thumb to click a red button on the front of the projector. A three dimensional, four inch high picture of the cocky raven-haired teen she had seen training earlier appeared.

"Yuske Urameshi." A mechanical voice came from the small device, "Descendant of Raizen. Current ruler of one-third of the Makai; the Western lands. Rekai Tantei, group leader. Main ki attack: Spirit Gun. Present location: Makai. Element: Thunder. Eye color: Brown. Hair color: Black."

"H-hey!" Yomi finally spoke up, "I know him. He's one of Kurama's friends."

At the mention of Kurama's name the small machine gave a beep, pulled up a hologram of the mysterious red head and recited in the same unisex voice, "Shuiichi Minamoto. Alias: Kurama. Human form of Yoko Kurama. Rekai Tantei, healer. Main ki attack: Rose whip. Present location: Ningenkai. Element: Plants. Eye color: Green. Hair color: Red." Another beep and a picture of a silver haired, fuzzy eared, fluffy tailed, enticing fox demon appeared. "Yoko Kurama. Thief. Demon form of Shuiichi Minamoto. Main Ki attack: unknown. Present location: Ningenkai. Element: Plant. Eye color: Gold. Hair color: Silver. Can transforms into six (?) tailed kitsune at will."

Blade spun Yomi around on his barstool to face her. "How do you know him?" Her soul searching silver eyes locked on to Yomi's shocked pink ones.

"I-I had asked him to be my heir, but he refused." Yomi explained hurriedly.

Blade moved her face dangerously close to Yomi's, so close he could feel her hot breath on his lips, lips that were suddenly captured in a soul searing kiss by the beautiful assassin.

Blaze: Yatta! I've wanted to write that for sooooo long.

Blade: Hmmmm. It wasn't that bad.

Yomi: stunned O.o

Blaze: turns to Kurama There! The chapter's done! NOW WHERE'S MY YOKO KURAMA?!

Kurama: sighs and is enveloped by smokesmoke clears

Yoko Kurama: Hello my beautiful authoress.

Blaze: Faints from gigundo nosebleed

Yoko: sweatdrop turns to readers Remember; reviews fourth chapter.


	4. Hiei appears lemon!

Chapter 4: Hiei appears

Blade quickly drew back from a very stunned and blushing Yomi.

'Shit! Am I in heat?' Blade thought, swiftly placing a hand over her mouth and blushed just as hard as Yomi. Needless to say Silver was stunned.

'Sil! Get Yomi out of here! I think I'm coming into heat!' Blade screamed telepathically at Silver Shuriken.

Silver said something to Yomi then practically dragged the poor guy out of the bar. Sighing, Blade turned back to the bar turning the hologram projector off and placed it in the secret compartment on the underside of her left war talon.

Just then Blades sharp hearing picked up an unfamiliar voice.

"Damn fox… I need a drink."

Whirling around Blade saw the object of her mission - Hiei. The spiky haired demon sat down at the bar on the seat to the right of Blade.

'He's in the Clan? How come I didn't notice him sooner?' Blade asked herself.

"Something wrong?" Blade asked, genuinely concerned about the short demon.

"Hn," Was Hiei's answer. He glanced at Blade, and then did a double take. "Some stupid fox just pissed me off."

"Oh," Blade gazed at the fire demon, concern and curiosity in her platinum colored eyes. "Want to talk about it?"

"Only if you buy me a drink, dragon girl." Hiei smirked jokingly. (Kit: Oh my god! Hiei's flirting with Blade! It's the apocalypse!)

Blade smiled and signaled the bartender, a normal red oni. "Bartender! Two specials." The oni nodded and grabbed two bottles of a deep crimson liquid from under the bar and set them in front of Blade and Hiei after popping the caps off with his thumbs.

"The name's Blade." Blade introduced herself to the adorable spiky haired demon.

"Hiei."

"So how did this fox get you so worked up?" She took a swig of the liquid. 'Wow! I forgot how strong this stuff is!'

"He said that someone had been watching me train, and I said I would have sensed if someone had been watching me. We got into an argument and I got fed up. Now I'm here." He downed half the bottle in three huge gulps. When he set the bottle back down on the bar his cheeks were considerably red.

"Hey Blade, this stuff is good. What's it called?" Hiei slurred slightly.

Blade took a large gulp of the strong Makai liquor and answered, "It's called Dragons Blood."

Hiei, too drunk to care about the name, gazed at Blade, admiring her sleek figure, well endowed chest and shapely legs.

"I want to tell you something Blade." Hiei whispered in the femme Ryu's ear, "Meet me out back in five minutes." With that he hopped off the barstool, pulled some money out of his cloak and placed it on the counter, then strode out of the bar.

Blade, being a Ryu and naturally curious, quickly drank the rest of her Dragon's Blood and waited the appointed five minutes. After the right amount of time passed, she paid for her drink and left her place at the bar. Plucking her cloak from the coat rack, but not putting it on, she bid Golden goodbye and left the back way.

As she stepped out of the door, cloak over her right arm, a gust of wind slammed the door shut. Looking around warily despite her alcohol impaired senses she spotted Hiei sitting on top of a pile of wooden crates. The shorter, spiky haired demon jumped off the crate pile and landed only centimeters in front of Blade. Slightly startled at the Yokai's speed Blade accidentally dropped her trench coat.

She felt the slighter fire demon's arms encircle her neck as he leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against Blade's in a teasing movement. Then he stepped back from her.

Blade was quite surprised, but that emotion quickly passed as Hiei asked: "Did you like that?"

Smiling her sexy vixen smile Blade slowly removed her war talons, first the right then the left, and set them on a crate behind her. Making a gesture with one slim finger for Hiei to come closer she said in an enticing voice "I don't know. You'll have to do it again."

Smirking sexily Hiei gladly obliged, repeating the lip brush, but slower this time. Carefully sliding one hand between them, Blade pressed the palm of her hand against the growing tent in Hiei's pants, elating a pleasured gasp from the small fire demon. (Kit: Ooo! Blade's feeling up Hiei! This is gonna be good! Teehee!)

"I can see _you're _enjoying this." Blade whispered in a husky voice as she gave the now bigger bulge a gentle squeeze, causing Hiei to moan. Hiei, sensing the female Ryu's intentions finally leaned up and kissed the gorgeous assassin full force on the lips.

Blade then became bolder. Removing her hand from Hiei's clothed erection her hand traveled upward to loosen Hiei's three belts. Both the petite fire demon's and the black fire Ryu's body temperatures flew to amazing heights as Blade undid the last buckle, still entwined in her and Hiei's passionate lip lock. After the buckles were all undone Blade slipped her hand_ inside_ Hiei's pants and gently closed her hand around his hot arousal. Hiei pulled his lips back from Blade's to moan loudly.

"Oh… Blade…" The fire demon panted as Blade slowly and softly began to pump his erection.

"Now," Blade purred in the spiky haired demon's ear, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I- I-ahhh!" Hiei screamed in pleasure as Blade tightened her grip slightly. "I….want….you…m-more…p-please…" Hiei began to buck his hips in rhythm with Blade's hand.

Blade moved her hand faster in Hiei's pants, causing the demon to moan even louder. Then she gently pushed him against the wall in of narrow alley. After landing a fierce lustful kiss on the demons lips she removed her and. Hiei groaned in protest, but soon gasped in surprise as his black training pants were pulled down to his ankles by the aggressive she-Ryu as she kneeled in front of him.

"What are you going to-ahhhh!" Hiei cried as Blade stuck her tongue in his slit.

'You like?' Blade asked mentally, wriggling her tongue and causing waves of pure pleasure to wash over the whimpering demon.

"Y-yes." Hiei panted aloud.

'Then you'll _love_ this.' Blade pulled her tongue out of his slit to wrap her lips around the head of Hiei's cock and began to suck furiously. Hiei's knees went weak. He had to clutch the Ryu's slender shoulders to support himself. Then Blade took his dick deeper into her mouth, tongue working furiously at its underside. Hiei moaned even louder. Finally finding a rhythm Hiei continued to moan and buck his hips shoving his cock deep into the Ryu's mouth.

"I'm g-gonna c-come!" Hiei gasped.

Blade felt the smaller demon's body tense up, then, with a hoarse cry, Hiei filled Blade's mouth with his salty seed.

After a moment of swallowing, Blade smiled and released the small demon's placid member. Smiling she pulled Hiei's pants back up to his waist and tightened his top belt, then she replaced her war talons and trench coat and gathered Hiei up in her arms bridal style.

"Where are we going?" Hiei asked snuggling Blade, slightly sleepy from his veracious orgasm. (Kit: Awww! Snuggles!)

"Hush little one." Blade purred, "We're going to _my _place." And with that Blade flitted out of the ally.

Unbeknownst to our new lovers, a dark, long haired figure had watched the whole thing from the roof of the bar.

"You _will_ be mine Blade, even if I have to kill everyone else to do so." The dark figure turned with a snap of its black and red cloak and disappeared into the Makai.


	5. chapter 5

"blah" speech

blah telepathy

/blah/ personal thoughts

Chapter 5: The Slayers and the Hunters

Speeding through the forest with a sleeping Hiei cradled close to her chest Blade was deep in thought.

/I wonder how the others will take my new love/ Blade worried, which was very unlike her. Her worries were eased momentarily when she glanced at the peaceful sleeping face of her love. Then her worries were reawakened when she stopped in a clearing.

Sensing his love's sudden stop, Hiei jerked awake. He looked up at the face of the beautiful Ryu… wait. Blade's face showed something between pain, amazement, disbelief, and…fear? He turned his head in the direction she was looking and gasped. An enormous fire was engulfing most of what would have been a gorgeous medieval style castle.

A sudden inhuman scream tore from Blade's lips. Hiei covered his ears, the mournful cry held too much pain. Hiei hopped out of his love's arms. Blade spread her amazing wings and rapidly flew off towards the fire screaming "BROTHER!"

/She has a brother/ Hiei thought in amazement.

Then he saw Blade fly straight into the raging inferno.

"BLADE!" Hiei screamed and dashed off towards the raging inferno.

Then Blade swooped out of the fire carrying a smaller singed form. She landed a good distance away from the fire and knelt down; placing the form on the ground, then flew back into the blaze.

Hiei rushed over to inspect the figure lying on the ground. As he knelt down Blade swooped over and laid another barely-alive body beside the first.

"Keep them safe at all costs." Blade mumbled to Hiei as she flew off again.

The first one was that of a white Ryu. Judging from the anatomy and its topless state, it was a male, most likely Blade's brother.

/ But Blade is black./ Thought Hiei/ So why is he white? His hair is even white./

Then he shuffled over to the second figure. This one was a female Yoko. She had dark blue bangs and the rest of her mussed, waist length hair was a lighter blue. She was singed and cut, like the white Ryu. Her fluffy blue tail was missing fur in places.

Blade returned with another body, set it down, and quickly flew off again. This one appeared to be a Snow Leopard demon. It was female and had a long white tail with black spots. Her ears were spotted too. She had black hair and was of slender build like the Yoko.

Blade returned with two more bodies and finally stopped. She set them down beside the others and rushed over to the white Ryu. The two she set down were a slim male wolf demon and a strange winged boy.

"Tearon!" Hiei heard Blade whisper to the white Ryu, "Tearon it's sis! Please wake up!"

When the white Ryu didn't move blade began chanting a spell. "Mumyo jinpo ryukin, satsu leeno talersin, nexxus wenthow nento lai!" She spread her arms and a healing energy radiated off her very being.

It soaked into the bodies of the injured demons and disappeared. Blade slumped over the body of her brother.

"Blade! What did you do?" Hiei asked as he rushed over to his lover, "Who are these demons?"

Blade's head raised her head and the vicious glint in her eye caused Hiei to recoil slightly, then he gathered himself together stepped in front of Blade and grabbed her shoulders. "Talk onna."

Blade let out an animalistic snarl before answering, "The Hunters were here. We are the Slayers, sworn enemies to the Hunters."

"Slayers? Hunters?"

"The Slayers are the most elite assassin teams. The Hunters are those who seek to destroy us Slayers, to prove they are better. But they are cowards. They resort to filthy underhanded tricks like this to win. This is my Slayer team." She motioned to the now stirring team of demons.

The white Ryu propped himself up on his elbows. "Unh. What…happened?"

The Snow Panther demon hopped up onto all fours, "I am now officially confused…"

The wolf demon stood up and shook himself off, "Damn those Hunters! Fucking spineless cowards." He snarled.

Then the winged boy stood up. He stretched his large black feathered wings and stared at Hiei intently. "Blade, who is he?"

Then the Yoko staggered up to Blade. "Blade, you've got some explaining to do."

Blade lowered her head and then stood up, granted with some difficulty, she was still exhausted from the healing spell. She stood with her back straight and her wings folded. She locked eyes with each of her teammates before finally announcing:

"This is Hiei, my new love."

Hiei suddenly felt five pairs of eyes boring into him.

The white Ryu stood up. He was rather slender and only a little taller than Hiei himself. He had pastel pink eyes and wore nothing but a pair of faded denim jeans. He walked up to Hiei and bent over slightly so he was nose-to-nose with Hiei. Hiei thought he heard a growl com from the winged boy and the wolf Yokai. Tearon locked eyes with the fire demon for several seconds. Then he leaned over more and licked Hiei's cheek!

"I like him." He announced as he straightened up. "If Searona loves you, consider yourself part of the family."

"Searona?" Hiei turned to Blade, a confused look on his face.

"Searona is my birth name." Blade finally revealed.

"Welcome shorty!" The fox-girl greeted as she jumped five feet in the air. "I'm Kit!"

The wolf demon smirked and crossed his arms. "Fenris Fenrir."

The Snow Leopard demon began hopping up and down. "I'm Tara, the hyper one!"

Finally, the winged boy bowed as he introduced himself, "I am Lesthonis. Welcome."


End file.
